New Cycle
by LightHeats
Summary: "Et si 9S ne combattait pas contre A2? et que tout les deux ressortaient vivant ?" ... Petit Os de nier Automata qui se situe avant le combat contre A2 ou 9S ! Bonne lecture !


Nom: New [C]ycle

Rating: K

Couple : Petite allusion au 9S x 2B

Disclaimer : Nier automata appartient à Square Enix et PlatinumGames, je fais que les empreintes pour mon plaisir, seule les idées et l'histoire est à moi

Mot de l'auteur : Hey ! on se retrouve encore une fois pour du Nier automata ce jeu me donner beaucoup trop d'idée ! cette fois ci c'est un OS, sur la fin C juste avant que 9S et A2 vont se battre, en regardant une vidéo je me suis dit « et si 9s tenté de comprendre ? et finalement sortir vivant avec A2 ? » je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça donne mais j'ai tenté ! à vous me dire ce que vous en pensez ! si sa mérite une suite ou pas du tout à la poubelle ! haha !

Je suis d'ailleurs désolée des fautes j'ai vraiment tenté de les retirés mais celle-ci sont assez récurrente !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comment en quelques fractions de seconde on peut perdre tout ce que la vie peut nous offrir ? Pourquoi la vie peut semblait si cruelle ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit à leur fin heureuse ? Pourquoi était-il si naïf ?! Penser qu'un jour cette guerre allait se terminer… Qu'il pourrait vivre heureux avec 2 B… Aller faire du shopping hein ? Cette simple pensée lui avait arraché un sourire amer… Il n'aurait pas de shopping… Comme il n'aurait pas d'avenir… Les YoRHa ne sont pas destinaient à ressentir des émotions… Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi… Tous ses sentiments allaient le détruire, lui faire perdre le peu de raison que 9 S pouvait avoir… Et pourtant, il devait la retrouver, tuer la responsable de toute cette souffrance… C'était son unique but… La seule chose dont il pouvait encore se raccrocher, sans quoi depuis longtemps l'androïde serait perdue…

Les deux se retrouvaient maintenant face à face, plus d'ennemie qui puisse les séparer, rien, étaient-ils vraiment obligés de se battre ? Un des deux, devaient-ils réellement mourir ? Bien que 9S ai tenté de pardonner, les souvenirs, ses moments passaient avec 2b revenait, comme le pire des cauchemars, quand la solution à tous vos problèmes ce présenté ? Alors pourquoi ne pas la saisir ?

9S était partagé, entre cette envie de la tuer, réparé cette injustice, et celle de d'abandonner, vivre, 2B ne serait pas heureuse de le voir ainsi que la tournure des évènements, cette voix était trop faible pour lutter contre la haine, la colère, et la tristesse…

\- 9S…

Avait prononcer A2 qui depuis le début l'observait, le trouble du jeune homme était perceptible, on pouvait y lire comme dans un livre ouvert, tirailler entre les choix à faire.

La femme comprenait sa tristesse, ainsi que cette haine, ayant perdu pour sa part des personnes peut n'être pas aussi importante qu'était 2b pour le jeune homme, mais tout aussi important pour l'avoir fait sombrer, puis après apprendre que tout ce qu'on vous a raconté depuis le début n'était qu'un tissue de mensonges, pour donner un réel but au YoRHa, trop d'information, trop de chose à encaissé sur le coup… Même encore aujourd'hui l'androïde avait du mal à se pardonner et encore plus à pardonner le monde qui l'entouré…

\- Je veux savoir… Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? N'as-tu donc jamais été attaché à une personne au point de vouloir donner ta vie pour la protégée ?!

Sa voix s'était teintée de colère, au fur et à mesure de ses paroles alors que ses poings s'étaient serrés, c'était ironiques, eux même devait parfois tuer des modèles qui avaient déserté… Peut-être que le karma voulait lui faire une nouvelle fois subir ce que lui avait fait ?

\- Cela, changera quelque chose ?

Avait demander alors d'une voix calme A2 en l'observant, quelques secondes après avoir tué 2b, ce visage qui semblait si heureux de la revoir, se teinter d'une rage et d'une colère sans nom, avant que le sol ne tremble… Son regard fini par observer les bâtiments blancs, cherchant des mots, avant que 9S n'ai pu répondre, elle se décida enfin à parler le coupant dans ses paroles

\- Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix…

Commença A2 pour répondre à sa question, bien sûre elle avait tout de suite enchaîné pour couper court aux prochaines cinglante réponse de l'androïde

\- Quand je l'ai retrouvé, c'était déjà trop tard… Elle était infectée et ne lui manquer que quelques minutes voir seconde avant d'être totalement corrompus…

Fini par soufflé doucement A2 avant de tourner son regard vers le garçon qui continuer à l'observer… Ce choix, elle ne l'avait pris que parce qu'autre lui avait demander…. Pas par simple plaisir en connaissant les causes… Mais comment refuser ? Comment l'empêcher de ne pas reposer maintenant en paix ?

\- Même si elle devait te tuer à chaque fois que tu apprenais la vérité… Elle souffrait… Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir te sauver, de t'empêcher d'être trop curieux, alors ses dernières paroles t'ont été adressé… Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi…

Conclu A2, le destin qui liée ses deux androïdes étaient des plus malsains… Et pourtant… C'était mentir que de dire que 2b ne s'attachaient pas à 9S à chaque fois, pour finir par le tuer quand celui-ci apprenait beaucoup trop d'information… Un cercle vicieux, mais sa 9S devait forcément le savoir, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus horrible…

A2 s'attendait à tous, surtout à engager un combat contre le garçon, mais sa réaction l'avait pris au dépourvus… Devant ses yeux celui-ci pleuré, des larmes, de rages et de tristesse… Perdu voilà un mot qui correspondait au jeune homme… maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personnes sur qui se raccroché…

Pourtant, la vie lui avait appris que malgré tout, il restait une nouvelle fois de l'espoir… Elle s'approcha alors doucement de celui-ci avant de le prendre maladroitement dans ses bras posant son menton contre sa tête, étrangement elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de 2b, ou de ses propres sentiments, mais le voir aussi mal ne lui plaisait pas…

\- Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne la ramènera… Mais si tu l'acceptes, je peux t'aider… Elle n'aurait pas souhaité te voir mourir après avoir sacrifié sa vie pour te maintenir en vie…

Les pleurs avaient redoublé en écoutant ses paroles… Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment où celle-ci avait pris les commandes pour l'éloigner de plus possible du danger… Même en apprenant la vérité sur elle… Le garçon n'avait vraiment pu s'éloigner, connaissant ce qui l'encourrait… Le mal était fait… Ce sentiment que les humains pouvaient appeler amour s'était emparé de son cœur, être à ses côtés était la plus agréable des choses oubliant jusqu'à les atrocités qu'il avait commis.

Il finit par se défaire de l'étreinte avant d'essuyer ses larmes… Peut-être devrait-il tenter de vivre ? Non survivre… Rien ne sera plus pareil sans elle… Mais pour ne pas tâcher ce sacrifice alors il tenterait. Si tout se passe correctement, un nouveau cycle le remettra peut-être sur le chemin de 2B… Et cette fois-ci ne pas la laisser mourir

\- C'est d'accord… Je n'ai rien à ne perdre pas vrais ?

Bien malgré elle, la femme aux cheveux blancs avait laissé apparaître un sourire avant de ce dirigé vers la sortie accompagnée de 9S, une fois sortie de la tour celle-ci, c'était alors mit à lancer un projectile vers le ciel, cela n'avait pas pour but de tuer le serveur, mais belle et bien de relancer un nouveau cycle…

Combien de temps cela allait prendre ? 9S l'ignorait.

Mais il attendrait aussi longtemps pour avoir la chance de la revoir… Et cette fois-ci l'a sauvé…

[F]in


End file.
